


Prom Night by The Book

by Skrigget



Series: Are we related? [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Prom, Smut, Step-Brothers, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skrigget/pseuds/Skrigget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles really doesn’t want to go to prom with Garrett of all people but, god, sometimes he does stupid things for no reason. No, he reckons, that isn’t exactly true. He had his reasons to say yes. Stupid reasons, sure, but reasons nevertheless.  </p><p>Or the one where Stiles overreacts, Derek says something stupid, Garrett is an idiot and Scott, Lydia, Allison and co. just want to make Stiles and Derek happy but it's difficult because of problems with misunderstandings and miscommunication.</p><p>(part of the "are we related?"-series but can be read on its own)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom Night by The Book

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CasTheButler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasTheButler/gifts), [laurelriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurelriver/gifts), [Stilesfan2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stilesfan2/gifts).



> Hey there, you lovely people! I recently promised CasTheButler that when I'd finished my assignment I'd write a short one-shot and now here we are. So, this is dedicated to all you lovely people who've commented, left kudos and/or bookmarked this series (I've only mentioned three in the actual dedication but don't get me wrong this is to all of you amazing angels out there who actually take the time to read my shitty writing!) I love you all, thank you for reading! 
> 
> Also: I know shit about prom, like no. We have one every year at my school but it's basically any other party just you can have your picture taken and they have a red carpet and you can buy flowers next to the alcohol it's magical, really, it is. But anyway, my knowledge of prom in the US is limited at best so don't hate me too much, okay? Thank you
> 
> The ages: 
> 
> Isaac = 8  
> Derek & Boyd = 22  
> Stiles & Lydia= 17  
> Scott & Allison = 18  
> Cora and Malia = 5  
> Ethan & Aiden =18  
> Garrett = 16

If it wasn’t for Lydia Martin it is possible prom could’ve come and gone without Stiles even noticing it. He would have gone through days without noticing the huge sign reading “WINTER PROM” and he’d been happy and content in the knowledge that nothing could shake the happy, little bubble he lived in for the time being. That was, of course, until Lydia Martin broke that sweet bubble of his one dark lunch break.

“Stilinski,” she announces as she sits down at the table next to Allison. “Have you decided yet?”

Stiles looks up from his phone and blinks. “Am I what?” he asks confused.

Lydia rolls her eyes and sighs heavily. “Have you decided who you’re bringing to prom?”

Stiles blinks once more. “What prom?”

The look on Lydia’s face tells Stiles she might just kill him. He gulps and tries to send her an appealing smile but she’s still glaring at him.

“Sorry, Lyds, what prom? Please enlighten me.”

“Fine,” she sighs once more. “The winter prom. It’s all people’ve been talking about the last two weeks.”

“What people?” Stiles has to ask.

“Stiles,” Lydia says in a very threatening tone of voice.

“Fine,” it’s his turn to say. “Okay no then I don’t have any clue whom I’m bringing cause I’m not going. Obviously.”

His three friends all look at him as he reaches for Lydia’s apple per usual. He freezes with the fruit halfway to his mouth and sighs.

“What?” he asks.

“Nothing,” Scott says, “just, are you sure, dude?”

“About what?”

“Not going? It’s just, it’s kind of a big deal.”

Stiles rolls his eyes. “It’s prom, Scott, relax.”

“Yeah, it’s prom and we’re seniors and after this there’s only the finale prom and then that’s it, Stiles, and our high school days are over and I just thought – “

“What Scott is trying to say,” Allison interrupts, “is that we’d like it if you came.”

Stiles is glaring at her then at Scott and finally at Lydia. “Why?” he demands to be told.

“Because as Scott said we’re about to go off to college, Stiles, and we just feel like we should enjoy –“

“Fine!” Stiles cuts off Lydia. “I’ll go, okay? But I won’t bring a date.”

“Why not?” Lydia asks and crosses her arms irritated.

“Lydia, don’t be an ass,” Stiles tells her. “I’m not bringing a date because I already have a boyfriend who can’t come –“

“Oh you mean Derek,” she says loudly.

“Would just shut up?” Stiles hisses.

Lydia rolls her eyes. “It’s time you told people.”

“What people?” he asks again. “And why? It’s none of their business.”

“Lydia is right, bro,” Scott says.

“No she’s not,” Allison informs them, “Stiles doesn’t have to tell anyone if he’s not ready yet. Just think about what you’re asking him – “

“Okay, guys,” he interrupts his arguing friends. “It really doesn’t matter. I’ll go, okay? But I won’t bring a date because even if I wanted to Derek wouldn’t come, okay?”

Lydia and Allison look like they might want to say something more but luckily Scott nods and says, “sure, bro, whatever you say,” before any of the girls can interrupts. A few minutes later Ethan and Aiden joins them at their table and they start talking about lacrosse practice instead of dates and prom-night.

“By the way,” Ethan says, “when are we meeting your mystery girl or boy?”

Stiles nearly chokes on his water. “W-what?” he stammers. “What mystery anyone?” Then he glares at Lydia. “You told them?”

“She didn’t,” Aiden explains, “but you’re not that hard to read. So who is it?”

“None your business,” he informs the twins. He can feel his heart beat slightly faster than it did just ten seconds ago. It’s not that he doesn’t think they’ll be supportive it’s more that he doesn’t want other people to know yet. Because if Ethan and Aiden finds out, then they tell someone and someone and someone and before he knows it it’s all over town that’s he’s dating his stepbrother. And he isn’t embarrassed or anything it’s just really not anyone’s business but theirs.

“Oh come, tell us,” Ethan teases.

“Yeah, is it that goalie, what’s his name, Garrett?”

Stiles furrows his eyebrows. “Garret isn’t goalie.”

“You’ve been paying attention then,” Ethan smirks.

Stiles just rolls his eyes and then sends Scott his best pleading look for his stepbrother to change the subject.

“So who are you taking to prom guys?” Scott asks.

“Hm,” Aiden says and turns to look at Lydia, “would you be interested?”

Lydia pretends to think about it. “Maybe,” she says. “Will you be buying me a new dress to match your tie?”

“Would I get laid if I did?” he asks.

“Stop it you two,” Scott begs.

“What about you Ethan?” Stiles asks just as they get up and head for classes. “Who are you bringing?”

“Well, now that I can’t ask Garrett –“

“Oh shut _up_!”

\--

The prom is just one week away. Apparently that is really stressful. At least for anyone who isn’t Stiles. While everyone around him is stressing about dates and dresses and renting hotel rooms and smuggling alcohol into the school all he worries about is whether he’ll make it home to the season premiere of The Fosters.

“You’re not leaving earlier so you can watch some lame show!” Lydia proclaims one afternoon where she, Allison and Stiles are dress shopping. Or rather; Lydia is dress shopping and Allison and Stiles are just there to tell her their honest opinion. Now and then Lydia will hand Allison a dress and force her into the dressing room as well but Stiles she mostly leaves to himself.

“But, Lyds, I’ve really been looking forward –“

“No,” she says, “you’re not leaving earlier.”

“Please?” he begs. “Please?”

“No. Here, hold these,” and she hands him her bags before she disappears into a shoe store. Allison, next to Stiles, sighs before she hurries in after Lydia to make sure she doesn’t buy more than she can actually afford.

Stiles stands outside for a while, looking at the males and females inside the store grabbing shoes and complaining loudly about the prize, before he gives up and sits down on the floor. He only sits for about three seconds before he sees someone walking towards him.

“Hey,” he shouts, “what are you doing here?”

Boyd and Derek stops in front of Stiles. “Boyd needed new shoes, I’m just here for moral support.”

“Yeah, me too,” Stiles says.

“Is that Lydia and Allison?” Boyd – Derek’s best friend – asks and Stiles nods.

“They’re probably better for moral support than Derek,” Stiles shrugs and Boyd agrees with a hum before he leaves Stiles and Derek alone to go shoe shopping.

Derek sits down next to Stiles. “So what’s the occasion?”

“Ah,” Stiles says, “prom is coming up.”

“Seriously?” Derek asks and he sounds very surprised.

“Yeah,” Stiles shrugs. “Apparently,” he continues, “it’s a big deal or whatever. Did you go to your prom?”

“Yeah of course,” Derek says, “winter, summer, all of them.”

“Who did you bring?” Stiles asks.

“Paige,” Derek says, “and some other girls.”

Stiles can’t help but laugh at that. “So romantic,” he says.

“You would know,” Derek smirks and Stiles laughs louder.

“So,” Stiles continues because he can’t help himself, “did you do the cheesy thing and rented a hotel room where you could lose your – oh my god, you totally did!”

Derek’s face says it all. It a comic mixture of shame and indifference and Stiles is on the floor rolling with laughter by the time Derek hisses: “stop it, It’s perfectly normal to –“

“Oh my god I’m trying to imagine you and Paige in a hotel room all awkward and…” his voice trails off because suddenly he realizes what he’s saying. And he actually doesn’t want to imagine his boyfriend’s first time – he doesn’t want to imagine Derek having sex with anyone but _him_.

“Oh, shut up,” Derek growls, “you would’ve done it too if you hadn’t already –“

“I would not,” Stiles says. “Besides, it hardly matters, does it?” and he can’t help but wink and Derek actually smirks and blushes all at the same time and it’s adorable and sexy and Stiles just really loves him.

“So,” Derek says, “who’re you going with?”

Stiles looks at him and he can’t help but feel oddly cold all of the sudden. “No one, of course,” he says.

“Why not?” Derek asks.

Stiles inhales sharply. Because he doesn’t want to go on a date with anyone else but Derek, because he loves Derek and only Derek and because it would serve no fucking _purpose_ bringing anyone else –

“Stiles?” Derek asks and puts a gentle hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder, “are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Stiles breathes, “it’s nothing. So, you want me to bring someone to prom with me?”

Derek looks confused at the sharp tone and opens his mouth to say something or ask something but just then Lydia, Allison and Boyd appears again.

“Hey,” Lydia greets. “We bought the shoes, Stiles, we got to go.”

“Unless,” Allison says, “you’d rather stay with Boyd and –“

“No,” Stiles interrupts quickly, “it’s fine, let’s go.”

Out of the corner of his eyes he sees Boyd give Derek an odd look but the other boy ignores him in favor of looking at Stiles who promptly ignores him as he takes Lydia’s arm and guides her away from the other two. When they’ve passed a few shops and are far enough away that Boyd and Derek can’t hear them Allison sighs.

“What was that?” she asks and puts a hand on Stiles’ shoulder.

He shrugs indifferently. “Don’t know what you mean,” he mumbles. “Hey, do you know if Erica – “

“Don’t change the subject, Stilinski,” Lydia growls, “what was that all about? Did he say something?”

“No,” Stiles shrugs, “of course not. What would he say?”

“Oh,” Allison laughs, “he’s said his fair share of idiotic things, hasn’t he?”

“Well, yes, that’s because he’s an idiot,” he says.

“Certainly,” Lydia agrees, “so what did he say this time?”

Stiles sighs. “Look, he didn’t say anything okay? Nothing at all and there’s nothing wrong. Change of subject: I’m hungry. Uh, hotdogs. Ladies, come on, come on, come _on_!”

\--

“Hey Garrett,” Stiles finds himself saying the next lacrosse practice, “shut up.”

Garrett just laughs and passes him by but not without winking. Stiles furrows his eyebrows and rolls his eyes at the boy’s pitiful attempt at flirting. Ethan must’ve said something to him, Stiles reason with a sigh as he gets in position.

After practice when they’re in the locker room Stiles and Scott are about to leave when Stiles suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns around and locks eyes with none other than Garrett.

“Hey, Stilinski,” he says.

“What?” Stiles sighs, he doesn’t have time for this. They have to pick up both Isaac – their eight-year-old little brother – as well as their nieces Malia and Cora and they’re in a hurry.

“Not so hostile,” Garrett smirks, “I was just wondering if you’d go with me to the prom?”

Stiles isn’t even surprised. “Look, whatever Ethan said just ignore him, that boy has his head full off –“

“Ethan didn’t say anything,” Garrett says and he actually looks perplexed to the point where Stiles blinks confused.

“No?” he asks and then furrows his eyebrows. “You sure?”

“Yeah, of course I’m sure,” Garrett says irritated. “Look, you want to go with me or not, I have other offers, you know.”

Stiles actually laughs. “Is it that girl Violet? She’s hot, man.”

“Yeah, she is, so if you’d make up your mind so I could –“

Stiles puts a hand on Garrett’s shoulder and smiles. “Look,” he says and then he stops. This close Garrett is actually really good looking, he reasons. Even hotter than he is when you look at him a from few feet away. The boy is two years younger but, boy, did he hit the jackpot. God was in a good mood when he created Garrett, Stiles thinks to himself and he’s about to say so when Garrett suddenly leans forward and Stiles freezes. For a moment the boy thinks he’s about to kiss him and Stiles is too stunned to do anything. But instead Garrett just leans in and puts his mouth so close to Stiles’ ear his hot breath sends shivers down Stiles’ spine.

“Look, think about it, okay? I’m sure Vi can wait a day longer with an answer.”

“Stiles!” Scott shouts from the door. “Remember Isaac? Your little brother? And your nieces? Yeah we gotta go pick them up so if you’d please hurry –“

“I’m coming!” Stiles shouts back over his shoulder.

“Well, I would sure hope so,” Garrett hums in a low whisper as he passes by Stiles and Stiles can feel his entire face lit up before he grabs his bag and hurries out.

“Hey,” Scott says on their way to the first stop, “I heard you got in a fight with Derek in the mall?”

Stiles groans as he turns left. “Which one told you? Was it Allison? Gosh, it would be so like her. Or was it Lydia? Damn, that girl needs to learn to mind her own business sometimes. And besides,” he says before Scott can begin to explain anything, “we weren’t fighting. Like, at all. He just said something and I overreacted, that’s it. It’s all fine, don’t worry your pretty, little head, buddy.”

And it’s not even a lie, Stiles reasons. Him and Derek are not fighting. Derek called him that same evening, they talked about nothing in particular, Derek asked if there was something wrong, Stiles told him there really wasn’t, they told each they loved one another, Stiles promised to drop by Saturday and Derek promised to buy more strawberry flavored condoms. End of story.

“Okay, if you’re sure,” Scott says.

“I’m sure,” Stiles smiles just as he pulls into the parking lot where Isaac’s waiting.

\--

That same evening after dinner he’s sitting in his bedroom watching a movie with Malia and Cora who he’s babysitting for the evening when he gets a text from an unknown number:

To: Stiles

From: unknown number

07.02

Hey Stilinski. So have you decided yet?

\-- Garrett

 

Stiles barely refrains from snorting and he’s already texting his reply (dude, no, ask Violet she’s way hotter than me) when he suddenly stops. He inhales sharply and deletes the message. Next to him Cora looks up at him with her impressive brown eyes.

“Uncle P,” she says, “what’s wrong?”

Stiles chuckles and kisses Cora’s head and then he has to kiss Malia’s as well not to make her jealous. Then he grabs the phone and types a new reply before he can change his mind – which he undoubtedly will if he thinks about it too much, so he really doesn’t.

\--

The day before prom Lydia takes Stiles to yet another shopping trip in the every exciting mall, only this time they’re shopping for Stiles which is somehow even worse than when they’re shopping for Lydia because then he has to actually participate in some other way than just carrying the bags.

“I can’t believe you waited till the last _minute_ to get your clothes, Stiles!”

He sighs. “I actually didn’t wait till the last minute, Lyds, because I wasn’t planning on even buying new clothes.”

“Oh, so you have a suit, do you, Stiles?”

“I have the one I wore a few years back.”

“It doesn’t fit.”

“How would you know?”

“Believe me, I know.”

He sighs again and lets her drag him inside. It takes three hours and a lot of shouting but when they leave the mall Stiles has a suit that fits better than anything he’s ever owned before and Lydia looks positively smug.

“Shame you don’t have a hot date to go with that outfit,” she smirks.

Stiles opens his mouth to say something but just then Lydia spots Ethan and her boyfriend across the streets and before Stiles has time to process he’s being dragged away.

The day after the entire school is buzzing. Stiles is avoiding his friends because he can’t handle the fact that all his friends are apparently dating each other. He hadn’t planned on his life to turn into an episode of How I Met Your Mother but here he is anyway and all he can do is go with it.

He’s waiting for Scott outside of school when someone suddenly grabs his arm.

“Holy Moses,” he yelps when he nearly falls over. Then he turns to glare at a laughing Garrett. “What’s so funny?” he hisses.

“Oh, I just wanted to ask you what color your tie is so we can match,” Garrett smirks.

“Oh piss off,” Stiles growls.

Garrett continues to laugh. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you didn’t want to go with me,” Garrett say and leans slightly closer. Stiles is hit with this sudden thought that he could probably lean forward and kiss him. Not that he would, never, but he could and that’s an odd thought.

“Oh no,” Stiles says sarcastically, “why do you think that?”

Garrett sighs. “Look, you were the one who said yes, be nice to me, Stilinski.”

Stiles rolls his eyes but he can’t really disagree, now can he? “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he says and takes Garrett’s hands in his and looks him deep in the eyes and he’s struck with the sudden thought, again, that this boy is too good looking for his own good. “Can you ever forgive me, love of my, the Juliet to my Romeo? Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate. Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, and summer's lease hath all too short a date. That’s all I got.”

“Impressive,” Garrett comments, “what it is?”

“You got to be freaking kidding me,” Stiles sighs, “it’s Shakespeare’s Sonnet 18.”

“I’m joking. And, hey, I’ll forgive you if you suck my dick.”

“Ha,” Stiles says, “funny.”

“Deadly serious.”

“Dream on, lover boy.”

Just then he sees Scott and Aiden on the other side of the parking lot walking towards them and he gets up to leave.

“Hey, what color was that tie of yours?” Garrett calls after him.

“Not a chance!” Stiles shouts back.

\--

Stiles really doesn’t want to go to prom with Garrett of all people but, god, sometimes he does stupid things for no reason. No, he reckons, that isn’t exactly true. He had his reasons to say yes. Stupid reasons, sure, but reasons nevertheless. Part of it was the simple the thought of Derek with someone else, Derek having kissed other people, had sex with other people, Derek losing his virginity to Paige in a hotel room after the prom. Another part of it was due to Derek’s stupidity and his very inability to predict Stiles’ reaction. How, Stiles wonders, could he be that simple-minded that he thought it a good idea to agree to let Stiles go with someone else? It was like challenging Stiles and then sitting back to wait and watch and he should know that Stiles would take the bait like a freaking dog and do the one thing that had now let to him sitting on his bed wearing a suit and tie. He really doesn’t want to go.

“Are you ready?” Melissa shouts from downstairs. “Lydia and the twins are here.”

Stiles swallows a sigh. “Yeah, coming!”

He grabs his phone and runz downstairs. Lydia is wearing a pink dress and holding Aiden’s hand proudly. Next to them Ethan looks beautiful, of course, but a bit left out. Stiles winks when he sees tem and pretends to examine them throughout before he nods approvingly.

“Damn,” he sees, “you all looking smoking hot.”

Ethan smirks, Aiden sighs and Lydia winks.

“Of course we do,” she says, “so do you, by the way. Where’s Scott and Allison?”

“At Allie’s,” Stiles answers, “she’s driving them. You all ready to go?”

“Sure thing,” Ethan says.

“Behave,” Melissa informs them sharply, “no drinking and driving – actually, no drinking what so ever, you got it?”

“Mom,” Stiles says, “relax, it’s just prom night. Who knows, I might even make it back to the season finale of –“

“He won’t,” Lydia informs Melissa, “and we’ll behave, Mrs. McCall.”

“Hey, I might,” Stiles says because honestly he’s not looking forward to spending the night with Garrett. The little devil on his shoulder reminds him how jealous half the girls at school will be when they see them dancing together and that helps.

“Stiles,” Lydia warns him.

“Please just promise to record it?” he begs of Melissa.

“We’re leaving now before he changes his mind, goodbye,” Lydia sings and pushes Stiles out of the door.

On the way there Ethan makes Stiles promise to dance with him now that they’re both date-less and miserable.

“Shut up,” Stiles growls, “the only reason you don’t have a date is because you said no to every guy who asked you. And there were a lot.”

“They were all boring and ugly,” Ethan snorts. “Besides, I can dance with you all night if I have to.”

“No, you can’t,” Stiles says. “I don’t want you pestering me all night.”

Ethan laughs and Stiles knows that means ‘I don’t fucking believe you’ so he drops the subject and turns on the radio.

They arrive together with everyone else, it would seem. There’s no sign of Scott and Allison but there is, however, sign of Garrett. Stiles is surrounded by his friends as the younger boy walks towards them wearing a tight, black suit and his hands in his pockets.

“Hey,” he says.

Stiles inwardly sighs when he sees the twins and Lydia all turn and practically glare at Garrett before they all raise their eyebrows in surprise and – Stiles think – somewhat horror.

“Hey there,” Stiles says and forces on a smile, “you look great.”

“Yeah, you too,” Garrett smirks. Then he looks at Lydia. “And, whoa, you too, Lydia Martin.”

“Hands off, Garrett,” Aiden threatens but this just makes the other boy laugh.  

“Eh, Stiles?” Lydia says next to him. “What is this?”

“Well,” Stiles says, “this is my date, Garrett. He’s on the lacrosse team.”

“We know that,” she answers with an impressive eye-roll. “I thought you said you weren’t going with anyone?”

Stiles notices how sharp her tone is, like she’s trying to cut through Stiles’ bones with just her words and he inhales sharply. “And I thought you said I should go with someone,” he says just as sharply as he steps up next to Garrett and, ignoring his friends, grabs his hand and drags him inside.

Garrett looks far too amused walking beside Stiles and Stiles shoots him a quick glare. “It’s not that funny.”

“I’m your secret date,” Garrett hums, “I think it’s hilarious.”

“Your humor sucks then,” Stiles grumbles as they show their tickets and continue inside.

“Are you going to be this angry all night?” Garrett wonders.

“Why, you going to remind again how you had plenty of other options than me so I should be grateful?”

“You’re really in a sour mood tonight,” Garrett says.

Stiles sighs and rubs his eyes with his hand. He can feel a headache forming. This is going to be one long, hellish night but it’s his own fault. “Sorry,” he mumbles. “How about I make it up to you with a dance?”

Garrett tilts his head and watches Stiles as if he is pondering about the suggestion and Stiles doesn’t even try to contain his eye-roll. Finally Garrett shrugs and they go onto the dance floor that’s already full of people. Stiles doesn’t really pay much attention to the song but just lets Garrett put a hand on his waist and pull him closer. Maybe also closer than strictly necessary. And just as predicted the girls are watching them hungrily. Garrett also seems to notice and he leans in to whisper in Stiles’ ear.

“You got quite a few admirers.”

“Who? Me? They are all looking at you, lover boy,” Stiles snorts.

“Some on them, sure, but not all,” Garrett states.

Stiles furrows his eyebrows. “Was that a compliment?”

Garrett smirks. “It might be.”

Stiles half-laughs, half-snorts. “You sure know how to make a boy week in his knees, don’t you, lover boy?”

Garrett leans closer again and he’s so close Stiles can feel his breath on his lips. “I sure do.”

\--

It’s been almost an hour and Stiles has no idea where his so-called friends are. He’s sitting at one of the round tables scattered about them, waiting for Garrett to come back with some punch, hopefully spiked with lots and lots of vodka. Just then he spots Allison on the other side of the crowd, glaring at him with her arms crossed. He furrows his eyebrows confused, lift his hand and tries to wave. She waves back shortly but then she turns around and disappears. Stiles lets his hand drop with a heavy sigh.

“Wow,” Garrett comments, “that was deep.”

“Sorry,” Stiles mumbles.

“You apologies a lot,” Garrett says.

“Maybe I fuck up a lot,” Stiles muses.

Garrett doesn’t say anything, just hands Stiles his drink. A little while later some of Garrett’s friends sit down at their table. They are all loud and boy-ish and handsome and they make Stiles want to sigh deeply in all eternity. Maybe Garrett notices or maybe he just wants to dance, nevertheless, he grabs Stiles’ hand and drags him onto the floor once more.

“Why did you ask me to prom with you?” Stiles has to ask. “I’ve been thinking and it doesn’t make any sense.”

“Why not? Makes lots of sense to me.”

“Then please do explain.”

“You’re hot, for one thing,” the younger boy says with a shrug.

“Flatter will get you nowhere, lover boy,” Stiles says dryly.

Garrett laughs. “Okay to be perfectly honest I’d heard you had a boyfriend.”

Stiles lift both his eyebrows in surprised. “And so you thought sure let me ask this one out?”

“I just wanted to know,” Garrett smirks. “Also, Violet is angry with me and she’s really the only one else I’d go with, so.”

Stiles smirks. “Fucked up, did you?”

Garrett snorts. “Something like that.”

“Well, I’m sorry I’m not exactly Violet.”

Instead of laughing, like Stiles had thought he would, Garrett suddenly stops moving. And that is when Stiles notices for the first time that the music isn’t slow like they’re dancing but upbeat and fast and that everyone around them are jumping up and down and not rocking back and forth like him and Garrett.

And then before he has time to comprehend what’s going on Garrett leans down and kisses him and Stiles is so surprised he doesn’t even push him back until Garrett leans back on his own accord. He tilts his head and Stiles is gaping at him like a fish.

“You didn’t see that one –“

Garrett never finishes the sentence because in the next moment there are hands on Stiles’ shoulders, pulling him back and away from Garrett’s touch.

“Hey,” Stiles shouts and pulls away. He turns around meets Scott’s eyes. The other boy is – the other boy is – “Wow, Scott, what happened, what’s the matter dude?”

“Don’t play stupid, Stiles, what the hell was that?” he shrieks and points accusingly at Garrett.

“What – you – hang on a minute, you think I _kissed_ him?”

“Well, I freaking saw you kiss him,” Scott shouts.

“That wasn’t me! That was him! He kissed me, Scott,” Stiles shouts back, just as frustrated and confused. Stiles turns to Garrett. “Tell him, Garrett.”

“Tell him what?” the younger boy asks.

“That you were the one who kissed me!”

“I’m not sure that’s how it went,” the other boy says with a devilish smirk.

Stiles feels like the someone has punched him right in the face. He turns around to talk to Scott once more and this is when he notices all their friends standing where Allison had stood. Ethan is next to Aiden, who has one hand on Lydia’s shoulder, as if to hold her back, Allison is next to her, also looking pissed off, and behind her he can see –

Stiles almost stumbles a step back at the sight of his boyfriend wearing a suit, bear trimmed and his hands balled into fists. He meets Stiles’ eyes but he’s too far away for Stiles to read his expression but suddenly he feels nauseous and sick.

Stiles takes a step closer to Scott. “What’s Derek doing here?” he asks.

Scott is still glaring. “Well, we wanted to surprise you. You seemed really upset you weren’t going with anyone to prom so we –“

“Oh fuck me,” Stiles sighs and closes his eyes. When he opens them again he meets Scott’s eyes. “I went with Garrett,” he says.

Scott nods stiffly. “So I noticed.”

Stiles sighs, swallows, sighs again, opens and closes his fists and then he says, “I need to talk to him,” and walks away from Scott and towards Derek.

He can see his friends glaring daggers at him as he approaches. Lydia look furious, Ethan and Aiden a mixture of angry and surprised and Allison looks like she’s in doubt, like she doesn’t truly believe she just witnessed Stiles kiss another boy. And Stiles doesn’t dare look at Derek before he’s right in front of him.

“Hey,” he says weakly, “can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Stilinski,” Lydia roars, “what the hell are you doing –“

“Please?” Stiles interrupts and then he meets Derek’s eyes and they are –

Well, they are a bit of everything; confused, angry, hurt, surprised, disbelieving.

“Okay,” Derek agrees and then turns around and heads for the door. Stiles inhales sharply, ignores his friends and follows his boyfriend outside.

They continue walking for a little while until they are far enough away that no can see them from the entrance. Then Derek stops and turns around to look at Stiles.

And suddenly Stiles is talking: “Look,” he says, “you got to believe me, I didn’t kiss him, okay? He kissed me! And yes I didn’t push him away but I was too surprised, okay? I didn’t want to kiss him, I didn’t want him to kiss me either. In fact I’m not even sure why I agreed to go with him! Well, that’s not exactly true, but –“

“Why did you agree?” Derek asks suddenly.

“Well – you – you basically told me go with someone and I just,” he shrugs, “I don’t know I guess it made me sort of angry, I suppose? That you could so easily let your – your boyfriend go on a date with someone else. And I just wanted to,” he sighs, “I don’t know, prove you wrong?”

“Prove me wrong how?” Derek asks.

“God, I don’t know, Derek!” Stiles shouts frustrated. “I messed up okay? But you were the one who told me to go with someone when I’d made up my mind not to! I couldn’t know he’d kiss me. And I couldn’t bloody fucking hell know you’d show up and witness it, could I!?”

He looks away and sighs heavily. He feels tired, all of the sudden, like all the energy has left him and he just wants to sit down and sleep or cry or something. Then he feels a hand on his shoulder and he looks up and meets Derek’s eyes and –

He’s smiling. “I’m sorry,” he whispers. “We should have told you. It was the girls’ idea, I think, they wanted to surprise you. They asked me if I’d come to the prom with you. They told me they’d sneak me in somehow. They said we didn’t have to kiss or anything and I know we haven’t done that I front of other people so I’d never ask that of you so I agreed –“

“You’d kiss me in front of other people?” Stiles asks.

“No,” Derek says, “not as long as you don’t want me to.”

Stiles doesn’t say anything for next ten seconds and then he practically attacks Derek’s mouth with his own. He kisses him with so much hunger and passion and love.

“I love you,” Stiles whispers against his lips. “Okay?”

“Okay,” Derek whispers back.

They stay outside like that for a long time. When they finally go in together Stiles feels lighter than he has in weeks. Inside they see their friends sitting at a table talking together. They all look up when Derek and Stiles enters.

Stiles is about to go over to them when Derek stops him. “Hey,” the older male says, “you hear that song?”

Stiles focuses and then he grins. “Yeah, I do.”

Derek takes a step back and holds out his hand formally. “Stiles Stilinski,” he says, “do you want to dance with me?”

Stiles throws his head back and laughs. “Certainly,” he agrees. They end up in the middle of the floor surrounded by high schoolers. Some of them notices Derek and comments that it’s Stiles older stepbrother but the two boyfriends aren’t paying attention.

“And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70. And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23. And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways, maybe just the touch of a hand. Oh me I fall in love with you every single day. And I just wanna tell you I am,” Ed sings and Stiles can’t help but grin.

“So honey now take me into your loving arms,” Stiles sings along. “Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars…”

“Stiles?” Derek asks gently and the younger boy looks up and meets his eyes.

They’ve stopped dancing.

“Yeah?”

“I love you, too,” Derek whispers before he leans in and kisses Stiles who wraps his arms around the older boy and returns the kiss.

And they hear some people gasp in surprise and other mentioning again how they’re brothers but most of all they hear their friends cheering them on and Ed Sheeran singing.

\--

Stiles can’t stop laughing and now really isn’t the time he thinks. He’s lying on a hotel bed half-naked with Derek sitting next to him, glaring angrily.

“Oh my god,” Stiles gasps, “you rented a hotel room!”

“Shut up, I wanted to do it properly,” Derek growls but this just makes Stiles laughs harder. It takes a good ten minutes before he’s calm enough that he can open his eyes and look at his gorgeous boyfriend. He’s also half-naked and in his hand he holds a condom.

“At least you didn’t buy me flowers,” Stiles grins but then he sees Derek blush and he laughs harder than ever before.

“I forgot them in the car,” he mumbles and Stiles keeps laughing until Derek puts a hand over his mouth. “Shut up or we won’t have sex.”

This threat is enough, it would seem, because a few minutes later Stiles has gone silent and Derek removes the hand. Stiles smiles at him and then he leans up and kisses him slowly. He puts one hand on Derek’s shoulder and the other on his lower back and he pulls him down so he’s lying on top of him. Derek starts kissing Stiles’ neck hungrily and his fingers move down over his bare stomach and to his jeans.

Stiles gasps as Derek unzips his jeans and grabs his half-hard cock in his hand. Then he looks up and meets Stiles’ wide eyes. He smiles as he reaches into the boxers and starts stroking Stiles agonizingly slowly. Stiles gasps and pants and twists the bed sheet.

Derek takes his time, teases him, strokes him, before he puts him in his mouth. He moves his head up and down ever so slowly and Stiles is falling apart underneath him. When he finally sits back up Stiles is a mess. Without saying anything Derek pulls his jeans all the way down and then removes his own before he grabs the lube from his pocket.

Stiles wants to make some comment about being prepared but he’s too far gone to form any coherent sentences.

Derek pushes one finger in. Takes his time. Makes Stiles beg for it before he pushes in another and finally the third. In the end Stiles comes before Derek has taken off his own boxers.

“Don’t worry about it,” the older male says.

“I don’t,” Stiles says, “since it’s _your_ fault.”

Derek rolls his eyes. “I was going to say something romantic like ‘don’t worry, we have all night’, you know.”

“Oh,” Stiles says. Then he reaches up and pulls Derek down for a hungry kiss. “Okay then,” and he smiles, “If you say so.”


End file.
